What I've Always Wanted
by digiwildfire
Summary: No one ever found out about their hidden love.  Never.  Or so they thought...  the sequal to Forever With You is finally here! R&R, No Flames.  slight humor.


**Me: HI! here's the sequal to "Forever With You"! Both "Forever With You" and "What I've Always Wanted" were created out of MAJOR boredom!**

**Disclaimer: i can only wish i owned Tokyo Mew Mew...**

_**Summary: Nobody ever found out about their hidden love. Never. Or so they thought...**_

_**What I've Always Wanted**_

Nobody ever found out about their hidden love. Never. Or so they thought... Our story begins here...

A few days had passed since Kish and Ichigo's night in the meadow. They had been meeting secretly at midnight ever since. Until of course, one day, Ryou had noticed that Ichigo had almost fallen asleep two times at work. He told Masha to follow Ichigo that night to see why she was so tired.

_diiiiiing! diiiiing!_

Work was finally out for the day. Ichigo went home and changed into her pajamas, oblivious to the little robotic keychain in her pajama pocket. She stretched, curled into a ball, and dozed off.

She woke up at about 11:30pm, went to get a snack, returned to her room, and waited for Kish to show up.

_tap! tap! tap!_

"Kish?" She walked over to her window to let him into her bedroom. She was greeted by arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace. "Hi, Kitten." Kish's greeting was followed by a passionate kiss to Ichigo's forehead. "Did you miss me?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I did." she said, snuggling her face into his chest. "If you love someone, you're bound to miss them whenever they leave you." Kish kissed her again. "No wonder I've been feeling so lonely!" he said, nuzzeling her neck. "Hee hee! Stop! That tickles!" Ichigo laughed. "Ready to go, Koneko?" she kissed him. "But of course!"

They teleported to the meadow and Ichigo found a picnic basket with her favorite foods. "Oh, wow! These are all my favorite foods! Kish, did you... Plan all this?" Ichigo asked. Kish nodded. "Only the best for my Kitten." They were now sitting and leaned in for another kiss, when...

"ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT!" Masha shouted

Ichigo jumped about 5 feet in the air and landed on Kish. "Alright Koneko, why's the furball here?"

She glanced at him. "How should I know?" she said as a voice came through Masha.

"Aha! So THIS is where you've been, baka!" It was Ryou's voice.

"RYOU! You were watching everything? STALKER!"

"I am NOT a stalker! I was just watching everything you do, because you've been slacking off more than usual..."

"More than-?! I won't be slacking off anymore-" Ryou interuppted.

"Good."

"I QUIT! Kish, if you will..." Kish nodded, catching on.

"WHAT DID YOU SA-" Ryou was cut short because Kish stuffed Masha in a bag. The couple smiled. "We should send Masha to the cafe, then you can take me away from this place."

Kish smiled. "You mean, away from this planet?"

It was Ichigo's turn to smile. "Of course, that IS away from this place..."

Kish's smile brightened. "Deal." They teleported to the cafe and dropped the bag containing Masha off at the back door. Next the couple went to Ichigo's house and she packed some clothes and such. They then teleported to Kish's room on the spaceship. From there, Ichigo used her cell phone to call her parents.

_'You've reached the Momomiya Residence, please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you soon.'_

"Mom? Dad? It's Ichigo, my penpal invited me to come over for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'll call before I come home. Bye!"

_Click!_

She hung up her cell phone then yawned. "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Um, where do I sleep?"

Kish was now deep in thought. "Hmmm... Well, the only room the others won't look in is mine, so here, I guess-" he was unable to finish because Ichigo was already on the bed, curled in a ball, sleeping. Kish smiled. "For you to stay here, is what I've always wanted." He crawled into the bed, wrapped his arms around her and the two slept peacefully through the night...

**Me: how was it? sorry it took so long to write the sequal (sweatdrop) if i get enough possitive reviews, i might write a sequal to the sequal, or as i like to say, the threequal MIGHT. not a yes. not a no. it also depends on if i can think of anything' if i do write a threequal, it'll prolly be called "They Know" hope you enjoyed "What I've Always Wanted"! bye!**


End file.
